When September Ends
by RealMe07
Summary: "But today is not one of those days..." Robin has crossed the town line, never to return once again. And he left without knowing the one thing he left behind with Regina. !ONE-SHOT!


**A/N: This is just a quick little one shot I wrote with inspiration from last night's season four winter finale (I wasn't the only one sobbing through the whole episode…Was I?) along with episode 7 'The Snow Queen'. It's angsty (and a little chicle, I'll admit)…so beware. **

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Regina sat in the red, tall, backless stools at Granny's. A blank, lifeless, and painful expression was plastered on her face. Emma, who was staring at her sympathetically from the doorframe, couldn't blame her, though. She _had _just let the second man she'd loved with all her heart-her soulmate- go to be with his wife and child forever and never come to Storybrooke ever again. And she would never see him again. He was truly gone forever.

She didn't appear to be eating or drinking anything, and the guilty blonde intended to change that. She strode over to a stool, sat down uninvited, and put two fingers up. "Two shots." She told the waitress who simply nodded and went to do as she ordered.

"I'm really not in the mood for one of your hope speeches, Swan." The brunette grumbled quietly, brokenness and pain obvious in what was mean to be an angry tone.

Shaking her head, Emma tried not to crack a smirk. "I'm not my mother, Regina." She assured the hurting woman. "I figured you'd need a drinking buddy." Emma thanked the waitress, pushing Regina one of the shot glasses before gulping her own down quickly.

"I don't intend on getting drunk or on drinking any alcohol, actually." Regina stated matter-of-factly before handing the glass to Emma weakly. "Not for another nine months."

Emma's jaw dropped in pure shock. Was Regina really pregnant? She couldn't be. It was impossible. Especially since Marian was here…granted she was frozen for most of the time, but she was still here in Storybrooke for so long. And Robin said he wanted to faithful, true, and honorable to her and the vows he'd made. But they were so in love…

"You slept with Robin." Emma said quietly, adverting her eyes from Regina.

"Yes." She said, her voice almost wavering. "Not need to be so quiet. Everyone will know soon enough." Her hands fell into her lap, not bold enough to dance upon her flat stomach where their miracle was hidden, knowing the pain would hit her twice as hard if she dared.

Emma felt her heart pound, guilt completely overwhelming her more than ever now. "I had no clue, Regina. I'm so, so sorry. I can't even begin-"

Regina shook her head, quiet sobs escaping her body. "Excuse me." She whispered, barely loud enough to hear. She got off from the stool beside Emma and smoothed out her long skirt. Emma watched her escape to the bathroom and, assuming that she would end up leaving anyways, paid the waitress and called her mother.

"Mom? It's Emma…we have a situation." Emma spoke into her phone solemnly, glancing at the bathrooms before pushing open the door and waling outside.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"When will it be due?" Regina asked monotonously to Doctor Whale, his eyes focused on the little black and white sonogram on the screen near the hospital bed.

With a sensitive sigh and a frown, he turned to Regina and licked his dry lips out of habit. "Baby Mills should be her near the end of September. I can't pinpoint the exact date of arrival quiet yet. I haven't put enough thought into it quite yet." Regina continued to lie there silently, unshed tears in her eyes. "I'll let you know right away." She nodded and glanced at the screen beside her head. "Let me go give these tests to the lab. While I'm gone, go ahead and get cleaned up. You can meet me by the front desk."

"Of course." Regina nodded, quickly blinking away her tears.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

She was a full month along now. Doctor Whale had called like he said he would and confirmed that September twenty-eighth was the date the baby would arrive. Now she sat at her office desk, circling the little number twenty-eight I every planner and calendar she owned. She jumped when Henry ran in unannounced, his shoes stomping at the ground rather loudly.

"Henry, what did I say about knocking?" Regina breathed, trying to calm down from her little scare. "You nearly made my heart jump out of my chest."

"Sorry Mom, sorry Baby." He apologized to both with a little smile. "But Emma and I found something that might be able to get Robin back here! Belle helped us find the-"

"No, Henry, it can't happen." Regina shook her head, sighing as he came to her with more news on 'Operation Papa Bear', the silly nickname he, Emma, and Belle had created.

"Mom, we found something this time, though! It can work!" He smiled. "Your happy ending!"

"Henry…Robin needs to stay away from here. He has a family…"

"And you and his baby are part of it!" He said with a slight stomp of his foot, a frown on his face. "You know I'm working on Operation Mongoose, Mom. But if you won't accept your happy ending, then Operation Mongoose is over."

"Henry!" Regina gasped, calling after him. But before she could stand up, he was gone.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

This was it. It was nearing sooner than she had wanted. Henry had truly given up on Operation Mongoose just like he'd threatened. Operation Papa Bear had come to a quick close soon after. And now Regina sat on a filled to the brim, old wooden chest in her vault, remembering the time she and Robin had conceived the six month along growing child within her. She had prepared herself for the baby's arrival already. She'd read book after book, went to informational classes, painted the nursery with the Charmings, and even stopped worrying about the birth itself. But as she glanced at her calendar and saw that next month was September, she faced her biggest fear.

Because when September ends, she'll still be all alone.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**A/N: So, yes, this is very short. But I decided not to make it super long with every depressing doctor visit and her every waking moment without Robin by her side. Although, if you would like, I would love to hear some requests for related one-shots to this one. :) I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Review, request, favorite. :)**


End file.
